


An Oath to Hope

by Voidgremlin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Homelessness, car robbery baby, ethic in science not found, tag to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: Sometimes being human is way harder than what is advertised.You struggle with finance, with love... Mostly with love. But you get to meet people as weird and struggling as you are.Human au with a side of scientific conspiracy.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond, Thirteenth Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan & Tenth Doctor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. I think I met a shooting star.

> _“Park Hill enter D, presumed TWOC with IC1 female”_

A junior officer with dark brown hair in a tight bun turned her head expectedly to her colleague, a lean man with messy brown hair and an as well messy beard who winked at her. He was her senior for her training and couldn’t help but smile at his antics.

“Patrol 7 on it.”

PC Khan asked “What is TWOC ?”

“Well… It is… mhm. I guess it is when someone lose their car keys and try to jimmy their way in. In the dark of the night ? Something like that.” Kenny said with a thick Scottish accent.

“So it’s vehicle theft ?”

“I mean… We can’t assume thievery right away, it is a **presumed** Taking without owner’s consent ! And who need cars nowadays ?”

Yasmin chuckled “You would be surprised on how many would contradict you sir.”

“By the way, isn’t Park Hill where you live ?”

“Oh my stars ! It is ! We got to go very quickly !” She exclaimed quickening her steps to the car. “I am driving sir.”

“Alright but no need to call me sir !” He said throwing her the keys .

As Yasmin Khan drove them to the potential crime scene. Her senior started to lean in his chair ignoring seatbelt and his legs unto the tabletop of the car. Rambling about the night shift hours and it made his skin itchy that it could be his alleged time sickness, it only made Yasmin roll her eyes in silence.

Arriving to the Park Hill estate illuminated by the yellow light of many street lamps. Yasmin quickly made her way on the parking lot searching for the thief. Be it was quiet, it looked like nothing.

Agent Coinneich Tàileach or better known as Kenny ran by her side.

“Why are you running PC Khan ? You know this TWOC might be just ten racoons under a coat ?”

“A what”

“Racoons. Or a ghost … who knows ?”

“It is definitely not ghost” Yasmin pointed out to a Pontiac blue car with the highlights on, illuminating another car, trunk and hood opened, wires spilling out with a short woman arms full of sludge, blonde hair tied up in a lousy ponytail attending to it.

Yasmin knew that car, it was her neighbor’s and she pulled out her flashlight directed to the woman’s face.

“Hi ?”

The woman turned her head toward Yasmin and to be plainly honest she got a quite beautiful face.

“Hi !” Oh scratch that ! Now the woman smiled and she got now a way more pretty face and Yaz could feel her own burning up.

“What…” The junior agent turned to her senior who seemed quite interested about the whole situation and wasn’t about to help with it. “What are you doing ma’am ?”.

“I. AM. UHM. NOT. CARJACKING.”

“Sounds like you are.”

“No ! I am repairing ! The car it made a sound like RATATATATATATA for quite a while !” she made wild gesture while making the sounds as loud as possible.

“Madam you need to quiet down a bit, it is 2 a.m.” said Yaz wincing at the thought of her parents waking up at the woman loudly describing what can only be described as a weird professional statement.

“Who ?”

“You.”

“Oh ! Madam is me ! Alright yeah ! I will shhhhh” she made the motion on her lips, her smile still so beautiful.

Yaz made a few step toward the woman, noticed a grey coat lying on the ground next to O’Brian’s car, wondering if she was freezing with the cold of the night but no, the blonde woman was only jittery by anxiety and not making eye contact.

“Anyway, car was making a noise and the man who drives it seems to not want to get her to a mechanic soooo I brought a mechanic !”

“Who ?”

“Me ! It could have been bad ! Maybe explosion bad ! Like **BAM** no mister Graham ! And yeah, we don’t want that !” and she added whispering "People still needs mister Graham."

Yasmin frowned at the mention of mister O’Brian name but didn’t pursued, instead looked at the mechanic, she was a little gaunt, didn’t seemed to have slept in while.

“You know, you could let the car alone for tonight and I know mister O’Brian” Yasmin said while motioning to her chest. “I will tell him about the car and we will get it fixed. Alright ?”

But the woman didn’t listened. She went right back into the car, mumbling to herself. “No, no, no I can do it myself, I am able to do it. I can fix it. No more sounds !”

Kenny looked at Yaz and encouraged her to keep talking to the mystery while he called to the station to inform of the lack of thievery, pretending that it was neighbor being an asshole. Yasmin walked beside the mechanic whose hands kept shaking. Yaz knew she won’t be able to fix anything, no matter how much she would try. She took time to look at her before deciding the best course of action.

“Hello, my name is Yasmin.”

The woman kept her eyes down to the motor, making a fist to hide her shaky weakness.

“Hi, I’m Nadzieja.”

“So what is wrong with the car of the old man ?”

It made her smile. “Well, the sound is because the serpentine belt is getting loose and it if breaks it would… Just break everything else.”

“Alright, it seems like a big problem, how can I help ?”

She looked at her like Yaz said some kind of magic. “Oh I love you, you sound brilliant !” then proceeded to instruct to her how to change the serpentine with clear and loud instruction which Yasmin tried to follow despite her lack of mechanical knowledge. A lot of mistakes were made but she learned a whole lot and finally succeeded when the morning started to show.

“Oh my bloody stars ! We made it ! We saved the car !” Nadzieja screamed in victory when the motor roared with a loud but healthy sound.

“Yeah !” Yasmin smiled, tired, sweaty but victorious.

The scream made birds fly away, some windows opening in annoyance and woke up the poor colleague who was trying to take a nap inside the blue car. He made a weak fist bump into the air in support but waking up. They slowly cleaned up their mess, the mystery woman’s hands weren’t shaking anymore and Yasmin felt like she made the universe a little more brighter.

“So do you wish we accompany you to your home ?”

“Uh ?”

“Your home ? Do you live in the estate ?”

“Oh no !” She said while putting off the highlights of the blue car. “I sleep in there !”

“In your car ?”

“Yeah ! I travel a lot ! So… “ she slapped the wheel of the car “That is my home.”

“I… ok ?”

Nadzieja nodded to her wildly. “That being said officers ! I wish you goodnight !” and laid down in the back seat, holding a yellow blanket to her chin. Not bothering with the smudge and the sweats, sleeping right away with a loud snore. They both looked at her sleeping with strained smiles. Before going back to the police station with heavy steps.

Kenny took over the driving this time around having benefited from his little nap. PC Khan kept thinking about the woman, how tired she seemed, stressed out, she wanted to do right by someone she didn’t know about, shouldn’t know about.

“I have address of some woman shelters if you want.”

“What ?” Yasmin asked.

“For the surprise mechanic lady, when you go back home, you could give her address of shelter or association so she can find some housing.”

“Oh yeah. Thanks ! That’s a great idea !” pulling out her note pad, taking down the addresses.

“You are welcome my dear padawan.”

They returned to the station, putting back their equipment and the senior agent got called in the S.O. office to explain why the hell they were away the whole night. Yasmin wanted to explain but Kenny told her that he could handle it.

Yasmin Khan returned home exhausted but hoping to see her again. Reaching the parking lot she spend an hour in it, searching for the fated blue car. But the car was gone and she was gone to Yasmin dismay.

Yasmin was welcomed home by her family slowly waking up and the odor of fresh coffee, she decided to go directly to sleep, anxiety toward the woman she barely knew gnawing her insides. Her mom kissed her forehead seeing her worried but the magic of a mother's kiss didn’t helped with the sleep. The beautiful woman was gone probably dealing with her issues on her own, definitely had it handled, like she couldn’t handle the car motor engine with her shaky hands or the lack of sleep or eating. What if she got into a car accident ? What if she got hurt and no would know her name. Would someone help her if needed ?

“Gosh darnit”

In any case sleep eluded her so she decided to spend the rest of the day, to her parents dismay, searching for a Pontiac blue car in the town of Sheffield. Hoping, dearly hoping to find her. At least see her safe.

_The blue car was parked in front of the old building next to the hospital. The sight of it made the blonde woman shiver. But it wasn’t why she was there. She stared at the front door and saw a tall woman in a blue and gold dress getting out. She seemed well and healthy. Nadzieja followed with her eyes, the woman leaving and sighed in relief. One day she will be able to talk to her._

She searched everywhere, on her sister bike, wandering the streets like a madman. Asking florist and people at the counter of coffee shop, she even went by the aforementioned women shelter and yet nothing. No leads, no trace. The woman vanished. Hours went by and her body couldn’t handle much more exertion. She returned home with quiet sob of frustration.

It is only when she reached the parking lot that she saw, the beautiful blue car, standing exactly where she left it. She approached nearly throwing to the ground the bicycle seeing through the windshield, the older woman writing through what seemed to be a diary. She was so pretty.

She softly knocked on the window, blushing. Nadzieja looked at her with surprise and a smile.

“Hi !”

“Hi. I was wondering if you wanted a cuppa of tea ? I live nearby.”

She was dreading a negative answer, after all she was only a stranger who met a few hours ago and she must look like hell with the lack of sleep and her hair… Gosh she forgot to fix her hair !

“You are Yasmin ! My brilliant assistant ! I remember you.”

“oh !”

“You seems like a wonderful person and I would love to drink some tea at your place !”

Yasmin beamed, to hell the little information she was supposed to share with her, to hell duty or sleep. All she wanted now was to be with this beautiful shooting star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back on my bullshirt, please enjoy !  
> And sorry if the names for the docs takes you aback. Gotta follow the logic of the story.  
> Important note: Kenny aka 10 have a fucking scottish accent ! and IC1 means (‘individual of white skinned European appearance’). It is all for now.


	2. Have you seen this car ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research notes. Maybe this time he will find her.

22 May 2018 – _Tribunal de la Habana_ translated from Spanish

Potential whereabouts

> ### Have you seen those women ?
> 
> By Dani Gopher.
> 
> APRIL 18, 2013 10:18 AM, UPDATED APRIL 21, 2013 01:39 PM.
> 
> Suspect wanted in robbery of car by La habana p.d.
> 
> La Habana police are looking for two women who robbed a local university professor of its car.
> 
> About 2:45 p.m. on Wednesday, two women attended to a class on Biomedical technology with professor YANA in the University of Jose Antonio Echeverria, Faculty of Automatic Engineering and Biomedical engineering. During the class one of the two women started an heated argument with the professor in front of the whole amphitheater. Witness said they might have been violent contact against him. A few hours later the professor reported his missing car.
> 
> Police say the suspects is one short, European man with pink dyed hair and brown roots, who was last seen wearing a light grey coat with a hood and boots and the second suspect is a middle aged women with dark brown hair and mole on her left cheek with a necklace of a blue lucky charm called “al-ayn-nazar”.
> 
> The vehicle is blue Pontiac chieftain bearing the registration F-452-807.
> 
> Police are seeking information from anyone who may have seen a sight of the vehicle or the two woman during 17 April afternoon. Please call the police station of La Habana.

Possibly of being Nadzieja: High.

  * ~~Contact with the local police force to find any witness files.~~
  * ~~Professor YANA:~~ **confirmed** but knows nothing ~~~~
  * ~~Luca Gaona:~~ Mechanic saw her and the car. ~~~~
  * ~~Jazmin Tamayo:~~ Saw them took a boat out of the countrywith the car. ~~~~
  * ~~Hector Velàzquez:~~ only a missing cat. ~~~~



So possibly that she came back to the United Kingdom, specific car would be easy to notice. Focus on that. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun, so here some intermission. It's some clues about what's happening and what will happen. Kisses


	3. The Paternoster gang are back in town !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a weirdass conspiracy to investigate into.

In town, there is always crime mucking about, is it because of the high density of its people or the rampant capitalism that encourage people in their worst behavior ? Vastra wasn’t sure but she wasn’t complaining, the busy street and the constant tragedy kept her pockets full of coins and her arms full with work.

As she walked inside the Paternoster agency, she observed the office with the team namely Jenny, Oswin and Strax running around with papers, calling on the phone to find out witness and testimonies. So many files closed and many more under work. This year is got to be a good one, this detective agency was her pride and joy and it was thriving.

If she told herself a few years back that she would recover from the burns on her face and she would met a wonderful, witty and loving wife, open an office about her dream job. Her past self would probably slap her, if not more. She had a lot anger issues and frustration at the time. Her past self would definitely stab her future self if she said anything positive about the future that was for sure.

She smiled, that was the past and it felt good to know that she was able to move away from it.

She smiled until she reached her office. Her neatly organized, carefully curated office with mahogany desk, white orchids that Jenny offered her and pictures of the original paternoster team when opening the agency was messed up. Messed up by the presence of a young man, with a purple hoodie sprawled on her desk and some filthy, awful cookie crumb. 

It won’t be accepted.

“Strax ! Who is in my office ?!” She screamed, startling the poor man who looked at her with tired and annoyed eyes. As if she cared.

The stomp of Strax was heard while he walked toward her and the curious eyes of her colleagues were trying to catch a sight of the intruder inside her office, she looked at the young man fumbling in his bag for what sounded like a lot of papers. He had unkept hair and for her taste an overgrown beard, she is pretty sure that she saw him in the last week while walking down to the office. Several times even, inside a car, staring at a couple and eating popcorn like a sad sack. She only thought that he was a harmless weirdo but now she would label him as weirdly dangerous.

“What is it ma’am ?” Strax arrived and bluntly asked.

“There is a man in my office” answered Vastra calmly motioning to the office.

“Do you want me to remove the threat ?”

“Or you could ask me to leave.” The man chimed in before getting up, a heavy file in hand. “Hello madam, sir, I’m Ajay, I would like to hire you to find a missing person.”

He looked smug, sure of himself as if breaking and entering plus, most importantly investing her office wasn’t reason for being thrown to the police and she hated him immediately.

“Blimey ! Are you hearing that Strax ? He wants to hire us !” she said ironically. “Oh wonderful !”

Strax, of course, didn’t get the subtility “Well sir ! You should have called us we would have given you an appointment. Now please leave the boss’ office without further notice, we will take care of y-“

“Strax please !” Vastra cut him exasperated.

It made Ajay smile. “Please let him continue . I’m loving the energy !” She hated him more.

“That being said” he says his tone being suddenly more serious “There are some reasons as for why I broke into your office and why I didn’t call for an appointment.” He showed off his files motioning her to take it.

Vastra squinted and snatched it from his hands, Jenny walked to be by her side after mouthing a small “hi” to the man before reading the file with her.

“The person who I am searching for should not be found… not officially.”

“What does that means ? Isn’t the point of searching missing person is to find them.” Jenny said with her sweet voice.

“It means that there’s official people with very official actions shouldn’t find them but I need to find her.”

“Which official people ?” Vastra said curtly

“It is a secret.”

“What kind of official actions.” Strax followed.

“If you don’t put your nose everywhere, only legal and calm actions.”

“You are not much of a help.” Jenny said looking at him, trying to figure out if it was a joke or a full on black ops situation. They didn’t have the kind of money to get out of any legal actions against corporation or hell a government but to her dismay, the young man seemed pretty honest with the paranoia linked to the case. He was tired and shaky, a little scared and if Vastra observation of a man watching the office a few nights ago matched him, It would means that he made a stakeout to be sure that they were worth of trust. She drew the conclusion that it didn’t sounded any good and dreaded to hear what was next.

“I did most of the research for years, so really I am a lot of help.” He sighed “I searched for them for years but it turns out that the “very official” people are on my tails and I do not want to lead them to her… Directly.”

On my tails he thought, they were everywhere he was sure of it. Tapped into his phone, mics into his flat. People asking for him in the neighborhood. He knows… He is being followed and it won’t be long before they will make him disappear, before he could tell them anything. The truth he uncovered.

“That is why you sneaked into our office ? Making us search what you lead them to a false lead.” The burned woman said snapping out of his mind.

“It is the idea. God only knows if it will work.” He smiled trying to be charming and confident.

“It is a no.” Vastra announced.

“W-What ?”

“No. N. O. It is a negation used to …”

“I know what no means ! Why !”

“Person who shouldn’t be found ? You being followed ? Unknown enemies ? I am not taking my team and friend into this mess.”

“I can pay you !”

“I doubt it. You should talk to the police. You are way to helpless to do anything about it.”

“I am not helpless !” he screamed back making loud steps toward Vastra, too short to be anything threatening to her. “I am not helpless. I am into this mess for far far longer than you will ever be. Right now I need help, help to find them before it is too late. Can I appeal to your sense of goodness and kindness ?”

Silence fell unto the group while Vastra though of her response, judging him. He seemed desperate and she does not do despair-motivated case, too much feeling, too much biases.

“Did you choose us for our contacts inside the police ?” Jenny inquired making Vastra smiles, always so clever.

“I- I mean… yes ?”

“You seems someone able and resourceful. Dare I say, if we give you the means and a way to make past you disappear, can you investigate for your friend on your own ?”

“I- I can do that yes. But ?” Ajay seemed a little lost about the proposal.

“We cannot put ourselves in danger without knowing what is it about fully and you seems to not able to share those information. For good reasons I am sure.” Jenny added. “So let’s help each other, we protect you, you protect us and we both help this… Nadzieja Kowalska.” She said staring to file he gave to them. “Do you agree my dear ?” She asked her wife.

Vastra closed her eyes before nodding. “I do not trust you, young man, but I guess this is the best way to deal with whatever this is for now. You investigate your own and only case and as long as you don’t tamper with my office ever again, you are welcome to the team Paternoster sir.”

Strax pouted while watching the whole discussion go before giving back the file to Ajay. “You might need it back then ! Also might need to change your name for the payroll and the administrative papers. I deal with the administrative !”

Ajay stared to the file, slowly caressing an high school’s picture of Nadzieja. He never felt so close to find her, so close to be free of all of it. Finally.

“It won’t be the first time” he murmurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late I am sorry !!! I will be more regular from now on :)  
> Names:  
> 13- Nadzieja  
> 10- Kenny  
> Dh!Master - Ajay


	4. Congratulation you won the prize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that a spam email ?

##  **Hello dear !** **😎**

> **From :** The Companion Program [wandererstothe4thdimensions@companionprogram.com](mailto:wandererstothe4thdimensions@companionprogram.com)
> 
> **To:** GrahamOBrian [GrammeHam@gmail.com](mailto:GrammeHam@gmail.com)
> 
> **Subject:** Offer of Employment: as a behaviorist consultant _the 18th April 2020_
> 
> **Attachments:** Contract (15 ko); Rules and Obligations (450 ko); Agreement of confidentiality (135 ko).

Dear Graham O’Brian, 

After careful consultations and observation over multiple candidates, we at **_the Companion Program_** write this email to tell you that we are able to offer you a job in the position of what we call Behavioral Consultant as we feel like you are the best fit for the role.

It is a part-time position with remote work and a few physical meetings (up to five per years) that you are able to start tomorrow morning ! The 19th April of 2020 (after sending us your approval and signature to the following contract in the attachment as well the agreement of confidentiality.).

We can’t stress enough the fact that this job is of the utmost importance, in order to protect the people that needs to be protected.

You will report to the responsible of the program, Ruth (our dear friend). We have also attached a list of your duties to this email.

You will receive a biweekly wage of 1,000£ plus an aid for the trouble, calculated with the reports you will give us. You have sadly no time off or paid time off due to the nature of your duties.

You are allowed to, at any time for any or no reason, terminate this contract and request for paid leave that we will give to you.

Orientation will start tomorrow morning, after confirmation from this email, our good friend Ruth will be there to explain the meaning of all this. And help to acclimate to the job.

If you have any question please contact us to this email.

We think you are going to enjoy this position and we look forward to having you part of program.

Sincerely and with love,

Susan Foreman, Founder and Head of the Companion Program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlude !!! And me having fun.


	5. Cookies and Tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a first date is dinner and movie, sometimes its tea and snuggles.

First of all, Yasmin had planned only one thing when inviting the beautiful mystery woman to a cup of tea while as sleep deprived as a bat in the daylight and it was to see the gorgeous woman, just to see her, to listen to her, just a little longer like putting pause on the most perfect still in a movie and get to appreciate it.

Which is in fact, a quite beautiful plan with nice and selfish intentions at the same time and Yaz is pretty sure she was too tired to be a real judge of that.

Secondly, She is very very tired and haven’t slept when she should have. Her brain usually makes miracle in those conditions like in the finals period where she would cram into several sleepless nights to works on lessons and stuff but this time, this one single time. Yaz’s brain is broke and cannot function. Was it because **she** was there ? Who knows.

So there should be no one to blame her for when poor Nadzieja as soon as she passed by the door and got showered with attention by Yaz’s family. Her coat taken off, Sonya in awe with her earrings, tea made for her right away as well as many sweet pastries. They all sat around the kitchen table, asking wildly how the two of them met.

“Really ? The O’Brian’s car ?” Najia, Yasmin’s mom, asked in disbelief to which the blonde woman answered with a strong nodding that could belong to five years old.

“This car made way too much noise, remember how it woke us up when he took his grandson to school one morning ? It was so awful !” Hakim grumbled before sipping the tea. “This man should take care of his car more god-“

“Hakim !” Najia cut him making eyes. “Be kind ! You don’t know how they dealing with…” trailing off staring to the newcomer.

“Right right darling.” Hakim grumbled again. Nadzieja only looked at them for a short period before staring down to the plate of pastries, swallowing with difficulty. Sonya took over to avoid an awkward silence.

“Is it true you made Yasmin repair a car ?” she mocked. “How long did that took ?”

“Well, we did took most of the night when I can do it in a few hours.” Nadzieja said candidly. “But it was good work !” she added turning her head to Yaz who was slowly dozing off. “You did good work !” The affirmation was earnest and one of the kindest thing Yaz could remember happening to her. Not that she cared a lot about her ability to be a mechanic. It was to not feel like she fucked up.

“Ah ! Nadz my dear you are a miracle for being able to make Yasmin do anything with her hands ! She is so not skilled” Intervened Sonya with a smile.

This statement made Yasmin rose up to make a little punch on her sister’s arms too tired to do anything else. It made Nadzieja chuckle.

“I think Yaz is someone very skilled and brilliant. She could be an engineer if she wanted to.”

“Really ?”

“And yet she decided to be a cop.” Hakim murmured.

“Dad please we already talked about this.” Yaz whispered back.

“I know and I won’t stop complaining. You should put your time in better activities Yasmin.”

Yasmin only sighed refusing to explain herself any further. She knows what she had to do and as she laid her head on the table being lulled to the sounds of nice chat and the birds chirping. She felt like she accomplished something grand. Finding her again was fate, a good roll of the dice, she wondered if she will be that lucky again. If she, maybe, could lo-

She fell asleep right away.

* * *

It only took two side conversations about one of the many travels of the new lady in town and one about Sonya’s plans for the future before noticing Yasmin snoring on the table. It made Najia chuckle before explaining that this new job was quite tiring and that she refused to sleep today for her. Nadzieja blushed and stuttered at the mention.

After this they all worked together to put to sleep the young lady, Sonya and Najia wanting to try to carry her to bed before the woman with the rainbow t-shirt swopped the sleeping body like she weighted nothing, to carry her in her bed. The bedroom was small but comfy, with blue tint and small golden lights on the desk who wasn’t cleaned up in days, maybe years. Bed undone by Yazmin bolting earlier in the day. If anything the blonde woman felt like home, not her car even though it is her home. It felt like Home, something she lost, chose to lose, years ago.

She laid her down, carefully, covering her with the blankets. Yasmin moved to be comfortable mumbling a thank you, before opening her eyes to see the blonde woman. Nadzieja was pretty sure she didn’t really really see her but she smiled at her sight, a sweet smile. It made her pause, considering something, before hearing Sonya knocking on the door softly.

“Hey, mom wants to know if you want to stay for dinner ?”

Nadzieja nodded, guess she will stay for dinner too for some reason.

The kitchen was bubbling with laughs and casserole heating up. Hakim made the dough for a naan bread with meat, while Sonya and her mom prepared sweet rice called Zarda. Nadzieja stayed clear of the kitchen looking from afar their actions and work as a team.

“Don’t you want to help ?” Sonya asked while cutting the pepper bells.

“I would love nothing more but alas disaster comes when I goes in the kitchen.”

“Like what ?”

“Well.” She squinted pondering if she should present herself as such a disaster to this loving and caring family. “When I was little, I decided to be chief, of pastries ! And I tried it, cake with flour, mud and some cinnam-“

“Mud ? I have heard mud ?!”

“Plants get nutrients from it ! And we need bacteria in our digestive system ! Soil is for the best!” Nadzieja said adamantly.

“Darling, I’m pretty sure we need to keep the bacteria’s out.” Hakim said while forming the dough.

“Anyway, in the end, the cake cooked just fine, but I have started a fire just in time to be forever banned from all the kitchen’s in the universe.”

“How is that possible ?”

“I am that lucky.” Nadzieja answered smug. “Do you know where I could help ? Repairs ! I can do repairs ! Do you need something fixed ?”

After a good dinner and laughs, Nadzieja was also invited to stay sleeping, hearing about the car situation and Najia refusing to let the woman leave the flat. They installed her in Yaz’s room who was still sleeping soundly. A comfy mattress prepared just for her and everything. They left the room telling her goodnight and the only thing Nadzieja felt like doing was to watch the young woman sleep, sit beside her bed.

“Hi,” she wishpered “I- I-… Thank you for the tea, the talks, the dinner even. You weren’t there but I cried at dinner. Been a while since I had a family dinner. I think I miss it.” Her eyes started to fill with tears. “Your mom is awesome by the way, she was so worried for me and wanted to make laugh. She is very good. So are you.” She started patting Yaz’s hand “I- thank you so much. I will probably leave before you wake up. But it was nice.”

* * *

Thank god it was the weekend even for Yaz, she could rest. Thank god her mom was so caring and patient with her, probably carried her to the bed. Made sure she was well. Or was it the mystery woman ? She wasn’t sure.

When Yaz woke up it was 4 a.m. which was normal when working at night. She stared the ceiling, her mind still hazy. She didn’t gave the address to the woman did she ? Oh god she didn’t ! She have to find her again ! Gosh. Today is got to be a long day.

While she felt the anxiety of responsibility and wariness over Nadzieja’s health rise in her gut, she also felt a touch, a small touch and a small snore. To her right, the blonde woman in her mom’s pajamas, kneeling next to her bed, her head with fussed hair laying on the mattress, holding her hand.

There were a mattress ready for her made by Yaz’s mom but the sheets and blankets were untouched. She was here. Touching her hand. She was still there.

Yaz silently thanked god for that moment.

She forced the sleepy woman on her bed, to rest more comfortably. After some struggle she accomplished the deed. Nadz beside her, snuggling in the blankets resting her head on her shoulder, Yaz stayed like that and waited for the sun to rise and for her people to wake up.

After a few hours, Nadzieja rose up. Delighted to be there.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Yaz answered.

“Is it a typical situation in your household ?”

“No” she chuckled.

A little silence fell down, Nadzieja pondering something.

“I was supposed to leave you know.”

“But you didn’t.”

“You were here. Why would I leave that ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, is it going fast ?


	6. Dear Diary, Today I think the stars went out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pages about Amelia's life and her hopes for the future.

> Dear Diary,
> 
> Today I told my parents that I didn’t liked the sheep. They are smelly, they are loud and they annoy me. [Drawings of flowers]
> 
> Dear Diary,
> 
> Today I prepared my bag and re-told my parents that I didn’t liked the sheep, I called mean auntie Sharon to ask if she was ok with me being at Leadworth with her. She said nothing. But that’s not a no. [Drawing of Amy with orange hair inside a car passing by a sign named Leadworth]
> 
> Dear Diary,
> 
> Mom and Dad don’t like the idea of letting me go to town, they say they don’t mind driving me to school for hours. But I mind a lot ! I HATE THE SHEEPS !!!! [Drawings of sheep being crossed out]. 

Amelia Jessica “Amy” Pond is a kid that would make most parent proud. Bright mind under layer of passion and anger and at the core: poetry but of course no parents would be able to describe their own children with such clarity. To them, she is a kid that never caused much trouble and was helpful at the farm and slaughterhouse that the Ponds owned. Despite her many many attempts to tell them she hated it here, or the fact that all she wanted was to leave and her tantrums. To Augustus and Tabetha Pond, all is well in the best of the world. Parenthood is a difficult thing to be, but the Ponds were not trying that hard.

Amy is small kid who rather be close to friends than isolated and she understood that very quickly: she didn’t wanted to be alone and her family wasn’t good enough expect the sheep, they were good but smelly. So she provoked her transfer to Leadworth, it was long and difficult, she didn’t even liked her aunt. She wasn’t … Evil but had the special brand of Pond’s care. But in her head she will be close to school, close to friends and she won’t be alone anymore. So it was worth the argument. In the end it was the call of Sharon who begged her parents to make her stop calling her home and be done with it that changed their mind. If Amy could hear the tone of her aunt she would understand why the hell, the next day, her baggage’s were packed and she was off the Pond’s property.

The goodbye were short and curt, they told her that she could come back any time, even for tea.

The Hellos were as well, curt and short. Her aunt gave her a nod before showing an empty and bare room. Letting her installing herself on her own.

She was 9 years old.

And more maturity than her pairs.

First, she tried to go back to her parents each weekend but they never could go pick her up so she found alternative ways that required many buses. It was tiring but more than that was the fact that home was still awful. Her parents were busy, the cattle loud and her alone.

After a few weeks the going didn’t make any sense anymore. She stopped, and through the daily calls it didn’t seemed like they noticed her absence. But her aunt noticed her presence in the house.

“Is there nothing to keep you occupied those days ?” she said during the first holidays they had together clearly annoyed of someone being in her space during her little free time. Amelia doesn’t think she answered that day but it didn’t stopped her aunt to take action about it.

She hired a babysitter.

Well she hired the neighbor’s kid and asked him if for a few bucks he would like to play with her Amelia. The floppy haired kid who is dressed like Sharon’s grandpa, didn’t knew any better and wanted the money to do crazy and stupid stuff to his moms’ demise. He accepted and showed up the next day in front of Amelia’s door.

Which led to a lot of screaming because one, he showed up in front of Amy’s bedroom door at 6 a.m. on a rainy Sunday where all Amy’s wished was to sleep in peace. Two, he is a weirdo. Three, he was two years younger than her.

“Aunt Sharon ! What do you mean a babysitter !! He is seven ! I could be his big sister ! What the hell auntie !”

“Language young lady and he is your babysitter because I said so. You better not bother me anymore, I have a paper to write.” She snapped back closing the door in front of the two kids. Who awkwardly stayed still in silence before the door open again and aunt Sharon showed up, money in her hand addressing herself to kid in suspenders. “Here Alexander, watch over her would you. And you Amelia do not call me auntie again, it’s silly.”

Before the kid could answer a thanks, the door closed again with force and Alexander turned himself to Amelia who was shaking in anger.

“You… You can call me auntie if you want.” He said smiling at her.

She doesn’t know if it was because it was kind, or because he was the kid next door who keeps waving at her hello, but she didn’t snapped back. Instead she asked him to come to the kitchen, she wanted a good breakfast and he told her that he knew the recipes for the most greatest one, his words.

The breakfast he proposed, gave the young girl fear for her and the kid’s sake. Who eats fish fingers and custard in this world ?

“Are you from this world ?” Amy asked.

“Nope ! My mothers got me from somewhere else. I don’t where though.” He said thoughtful before beaming up “They told me they would tell me at my next birthday if I want ! I’m just not sure to want to know. What if they say I’m from the moon ?”

She smiles “ Alright moon boy, what do you mean by that ?”

“I’m adopted.”

“Oh !”

“But I am totally able to babysit you ! I already know how to read already and algebra !”

“Algebra… Wow. Doesn’t make you able to guard me.”

“Your ‘auntie’ thought it does.”

Amy let out a groan before digging back to her toast.

The ‘babysitting’ was meant to be for only a few days, the holidays, Amy said so, and it was nice to have someone to talk to and have fun with. Even if it a weirdo whose holiday project was to built a jiggily timey, aka a toaster that wake you with breakfast ready. It never worked but it was funny to try. Amy’s project was to write more in her diary but it was difficult with Alexander who was always requiring her time.

The holidays over, the kid kept showing up, after school showing her what he did and telling her how bored he was. He told her about nightmares he sometimes have, his stupid fear of being afraid that she couldn’t see him anymore.

How could she forget such a good and wonderful boy.

He listened to Amy’s calls and offered her cake for his mom when she was sad. Gradually Amy found herself into the boy’s home more often than not. The Songs where lovely, making a place for Amy’s at each dinner, if she ever needed to crash in there. Listened to her story and displayed her drawings in the kitchen. The Ponds got quickly the knowledge of the young boy who was all over their child’s life. And their only reaction was to ask the size of the little one to knit him a sweater.

Also there’s sheep named Amy in farm. Family’s pet.

Amelia hearing the news took it very well, spreading the news with a grin.

“I got a little sister !” She says under the worried eyes of the Songs. She was hurt of course, she was hurt. She felt like she needed to be a sheep to be accepted in this crazy family. But she chose to not care to much. She was here. She was happy and she got her moon boy.

> Dear Diary,
> 
> Today, Rory stayed with me all night for the studying. He stayed to read my writing. I think he liked my stories I have written. Even told me I should publish it. I think I am gonna marry this man.

She met Rory. Beautiful and smiling Rory, who wanted to help people. Wonderful and kind Rory, who despise it all was here. Childhood was long over and she didn’t even saw him, in all her weirdness. She knew in retrospect that Rory did followed her around since the beginning but … She didn’t saw. It didn’t made her a bad person. Does it ?

Rory gave some stability, because to be honest Moon Boy was anything but stable, he gave up very early school and kept doing odds job, even introduced Amy to the job of kissogram. His house was a mess of trinkets and half assed invention and way too many times the fire alarm went on.

Rory was showing up everyday with a smile and asking the question of how she was doing. Rory was making sure she had a meal and a kiss on the cheek every day. He helped her with sending letters to different publishers for her books, helped her rewrite when needed through sleepless nights, he rewrote for her even when she gave up with his stale, matter of fact style of writing and... He didn’t stopped even when he started to be a nurse.

She loved him.

Amy was blessed she thought, maybe it was the sheep, maybe it was luck. But she wanted to take the chance, she wanted to build something for herself, not borrowed, not taking it. Build a career, build a home, build a family.

But even as an author, she didn’t think of a lot of things to say when went down on one knee showing him the ring that Alexander begged to make. He looked at her with those sweet eyes. And all she said was:

“Hey wanna spend the rest of your silly life with me ?”

The gasp that moon boy made was enough for both of them to watch him being all emotional about their moment, it made her add.

“And him, because Alex and I we are a weird package deal.”

He only laugh before kneeling in front of her and kissing her.

I guess that was yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was slow to create this one, I am sorry.


	7. The Tortoise's lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble in the here that's what Vastra thinks.

Vastra and Jenny walked down the street after a long day at work, holding each other by the hand. They stayed silent for most of the walk home, thoughtful but most importantly dreading about the situation they accepted inside their walls. Precious walls if Vastra had anything to say. Precious walls made from the couple’s hard work, a reputation that made her liked by the police force as they helped each other in different cases. A mutual respect that was appreciated a lot. And now she gave her resources, her work to a charming man who oozed of destructive vibes. It won’t go well and she knows it, who is openly willing to go against conspiracy who obviously is forcing people to hide themselves ? This guy apparently !

Vastra didn’t know what was the weirdest the fact he showed up in her office like a madman, sleeping, eating and hiring her like it was not suspicious. Or was it the fact that presented with the possibility to change identity, he took only thirty minutes to pull off a new identity and new backstory that he handed out like nice written rapport.

Oliver Gupta, comes from Ireland lived most of his life in Australia moved there with his parents when the work asked them to, stayed until coming back there two years ago. Worked for many newspapers under different pen names (he even pulled out a list of pen names if someone asked them as well as a number of place he is visiting usually like coffee shops and library). It was an exhaustive list and it was worrying. He let them as well his address but made them promise to never show up in there or around there unless there’s a life and death scenario. Hinting that getting the obscure entity there would help their case.

“If It happens that they are following you, there’s a chance they will either try to know what you know, kidnapping you in the process and you will never go back to your life that was before. If it is the case you give them my address. You give them where I live and tell them that I am the head of the operation. Work for your liberty. Sell me out.” He demanded with a serious tone

“How do you know that ? It does sound farfetched. ” Oswin asked perking up at the sounds of danger.

“I worked for them, long enough to have access to their inner working, long enough to know that they are not kidding.” He answered looking to the brown haired woman, who was, weirdly, smiling at the answer. A predatory grin. Vastra knew it wasn’t good news too, seeing him smiling back.

Oh gosh there’s two of them.

Oswin was a short brown haired woman with perfect eyeliner and perfect fashion choice. Clever, always sporting some clothing with red lining as for signaling, like exotic fish, the danger she is looking for or represent, Vastra wasn’t sure what it was. Oswin was only a nickname, a childhood nickname as she explained when she had her first interview with Jenny, asking to only be called as such in the office to let go of Clara Oswald and her life. It was her only requirement when she was hired.

To be honest Vastra didn’t wanted to hire anyone perfectly content with her short team, she didn’t wanted to hire anyone especially not a young widow who seemed to know no end to her daredevil manners but the burnt lady owed one of her friend a favor. That’s how she ended up babysitting this bright and weird woman. She remembers telling him that her office has no therapeutic purpose but he looked at her, pleading to help. To just look out for her.

“Please, she- she needs her space” Her white-haired friend told her. “She needs to figures it out and I cannot help. As much as I want to. I can’t help. Please be kind, do it for her sake.”

“I don’t know her. I don’t care for her. You know this.”

“You do care because you are kind.” He said looking up searching something in her eyes. She held the stare a few moments before nodding.

“If she can’t hold her own weight, I am not taking her in. I do not want any idiot in my team.”

“Thank you.”

“I do not know why you are thanking me dear, I am not taking care of her.”

He still thanked her that day, she thought her jaw grinding a molar, if there’s indeed a mess due to those two teaming up she will show up to her friend house and break his electric guitar. No fuck given.

As they reached the porch of their home, Jenny broke the silence:

“My dear, you worry too much.”

“I am not, in no way, worrying.” She answered in a sharp tone, opening the door for her love.

“You are and you are angry because those people and the things happening are out of your control. You cannot help, nor protect them.”

“Darling-.”

Jenny threw away her coat and started to take away her boots. “You are afraid of the world my dear, always had, and now there’s people you like that might get caught in it.”

“I do not care about those idiots, love, I care about you and I care about Strax once on a full moon.”

“You remember when we received the companion program e-mail ?”

“I- Yes and we decided it was too shifty to accept it.” Vastra remember this day as if it was yesterday, she was still staying at home, doing some meaningless administrative work before receiving this mail. It was so full of legal clauses, the terms of agreement asked to watch over a common friend and all she could think was why ? Why him ? Who wanted to monitor someone so badly ?

After a prompt refusal, she tried to dig and found out who this Susan Foreman was, but nothing. No record, no trace, no one. It was a ghost.

She made an agreement sound. “I am pretty sure that you see as I am seeing the potential connection between an organization that hires people to monitor others and the weird Company our friend O is babbling about.”

Vastra stayed silent taking away slowly her gloves.

“We, at the time, let it go not from a lack of trying. But there’s now proof, that this surveillance thing might be wider that what we thought, a monitoring that target two of our friends, maybe more and yet.” Jenny bite her lips, thoughtful of an alternate scenario where they would have been more in control, finding nothing. “And yet, we are gonna let someone else run wild with this.”

“It might be our only way to understand what is happening.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to like it.”

“No it does not.”

“So what’s the plan then ? Do we warn Alexa and the professor or- ?”

“The plan, I guess is we find out about this O, Ajay or whatever he is called. Find what he knows and if he is trustworthy.”

“He did said to be affiliated with the company, as much as trust can go he gets none from me.” Jenny said in a casual manner.

“I agree, let’s hope we get to know more about this before some irreparable damages is done.”

The word damage made her think about her own scarred face and the burned arm that Jenny had. She thought of the destruction, of the smoke that filled her lungs. She thought of her, Jenny always so stubborn staying with her until the firefighters arrived. With that in mind she walked toward her lovely wife, a hand on her cheek, stroking it. “Promise me you will always be safe.”

“As long as you are my love.”

It wasn’t the answer Vastra wanted, but it was what love is.

The next morning in the office, it was confirmed that the usual quietness of the office disappeared. O invested the place, he was everywhere. Several notebook out, the heavy file he showed them before, spread unto several desk as well as Oswin’s. Who was here, earlier than usual, looking at the man slouching in front of his portable computer, on the floor like a university student who forgot to do their essay.

Oswin was smiling, clearly amused, looking over the file with barely veiled interest. Not looking up, he saluted the ones arriving.

“Hello to the both of you bosses.” Waving a hand. Only Jenny deigned to answer.

“Hello to you the double O ! How long have you been working dears ?”

“I just got there Jenny, enjoying the view on this fine morning.” Oswin said, a hand to her chin. The remark just made the man snickers softly before going back to the work he was doing. “I do not know what he is up to.”

Vastra squinted, looking to the state of the office and Oswin’s disheveled hair and the new man barely closed shirt.

“Oh no.” it is worse than what she expected. Before she could rage about the sanctity of the office and how dare they meddle love affairs into her work, Jenny intervened.

“Well I do wish the lot of you a good day at work.” Dragging Vastra by the arm who whispered swears under her breath.

Ok, I might need to clarify some events, because when the Paternoster darling couple left the office leaving Oswin and Oliver alone, some stuff happened and some stuff I do mean snogging… And some secrets shared. Long story short never let those two alone for 2 hours.

As soon as the original team left, Clara let little time for O to let his guard down, the presence of Vastra being overwhelming with inquisitive stare and silent questioning, O felt like he barely avoided the most of it, wasn’t able to shake away her suspicion but it is a long term work. Like he did before, be sneaky, be kind, be charming, maybe give them coffee in the morning.

Or act like the doe-eyed woman, who lazily played with her hair looking at him with intense interest. She didn’t cared in the slightest of what the other thought of her. She owned the place, or at least her desk, she owned her space, breathed in and out at her own rhythm. The paternoster gang worked in symbiosis, it was quite obvious in fact, they bounced off each other ideas, providing sight for the other’s blind spot. He is a little thankful for Jenny’s intervention earlier in the day, helping him settle with the best end of the deal, better than he could ever dream off. But Oswin. She wasn’t part of this machinery, she was a loose end and he didn’t know why Vastra let her be there.

“How long have you been there ? In the company I mean.” She ask looking at her nails feigning disregard.

He stayed silent for a while wondering if it was simple curiosity or something more, his useless paranoia and anxiety blaring. His stomach twisted to the thought, in her eyes there is a light of acknowledgement, of understanding. He cannot be sure if it was out of goodness or control. He didn’t knew, but he had to play along, he revealed so much didn’t he ? Too tired, he should sleep more it was a box on his mental to-do list, as well as the physical to-do list.

“I stayed uh- years, five at least if not more.”

“So you worked with the shady organization for years and didn’t thought to leave ?”

“It wasn’t shady at first I mean it was always shady but when I first worked here it was… Annoying ? Boring. Was the assistant of an assistant, so low in the payroll. Didn’t even knew why they hired me. And I didn’t know most of their work.” Getting up from his sitting position, moving his arm like he was in a presentation.

“Oh boy, that must have been dreadful, you, an assistant ! I wouldn’t bet you for one.”

“And what would you bet me for ?”

“A eager professor, the kind who would make people really interested in what he says and break the hearts of how so many poor students.”

“Oh !” He looked at her with a smirk.

“That’s our names.” she says doing the motion of finger guns. “So how did you from the low end of the payroll. Get the hold of this top secret mhm- project Theta ?”

He winced at the name, grinding his teeth. He thought he would be alright with it by now but no. The name felt like a sore thumb, the project it accompanied, the idea kept haunting him at night.

“I rose up the rank, broke some hearts in the way to do so," he managed to say with a wink. "but I managed to be there. And one day, a file fell onto my desk, someone caused a lot of trouble and they needed more help. This file was a collection of experiment reports, observations reports and names.”

“How many ?”

“Too many.” He sighed.

“So what did you do with that information ?”

“Learned as much as I can, committed to memory as much names and details. What you have here.” Motioning to the heavy file “Is all of my transcriptions out of memory.”

“Is it the only copy ?”

“No. I am not that stupid but it is a very valuable file.”

She look at him then the file with cloudy eyes, thoughtful. 8 out of 10 chances that lady is part of monitors, the young man thought. Better have your enemy closer, so he proposed.

“Do you want in ?”

“What ?”

“Do you want in ? The investigation I mean. It will be probably dangerous, you will lose some sleep. But damn is it worth it.”

She looked at him, bright smile.

“I mean If there’s bloody danger. I am into it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,hey, hey, I didn't thought they would hook up but they did.


End file.
